Utterly Perfect
by 1DBromances
Summary: "I love you." It all started with those three little, but meaningful words. A Lilo Liam/Louis One-Shot


**This is a fluffy LiLo slash oneshot (Liam/Louis) and it was requested by OneDirectionEatCarrots, hope you like it :D**

**Enjoy! xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Utterly Perfect<strong>

****

"I love you." It all started with those three little, but meaningful words. I guess that you could say that our relationship was based on it, well like any relationship really. But we had one big thing that differanced us from everybody else, or, erm, two actually.. The first is that we're both boys, I don't find it weird, wrong, disgusting or repulsive at all like some others may do, if the looks on their faces is anything to go by. I love him and he loves me, or that I hope, but that's all that matters and everyone else who is against it could just put their head in a hole and never look up again. The second thing is that we have to hide it, hide our relationship. It's really hard because I just want the world to know how much I love this boy. But being in the spotlight has its down sides.

I looked down at the beautiful boy snuggled up next to, almost sitting on, me. Not that I complained. He was the most gorgeous boy I've ever laid my eyes on, and I was so fucking lucky to call him mine, in privacy though.. I ran my fingers through his soft brown hair and wondered why my hair wasn't as perfect as his, no mine had to stand in every direction, if I hadn't flattened it that is. The hairdresser just got kind of crazy one day and chopped it all off, so now it kind of looks like Niall's but brown colored.

I smiled as he crinkled his little nose, he looked absolutely adorable and then he opened his eyes and looked up at me.

Let's not even start talking about his eyes, you could have me go on and on and on for days about the perfectness of them. But lets just say that they are magical, blue eyes, I've always got a thing for blue eyes, and the best thing about them is that they're always shining with joy and happiness.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked and yawned. He ruffeled his hair and then lay back down, head on my chest and arms draped around my waist.

"I can hear your heart beat, it's calming." He muttered and nuzzled his face closer into my chest, eyes closed. Yeah and it's beating for you and no-one else..

"Just thinking about someone special." I answered his first question, don't really know what I can answer on his statement, not that it needs any answer.

"It's better be me, because I'm having naughty thoughts about you." He sighed and yawned again, not at all embarrased. Whilst I myself could feel my cheeks getting hotter. I love him in this state when he is between sleep and being awake. Sure he could say the most random and stupid things but he was also totally honest and said whatever was on his mind. I almost wished that he could be like this when we had an interview or something, not that anyone took him especially seriously when he was in this state, or you learned what to take seriously.

"Of course it's about you stupid, it's always about you." I chuckled and sinking deeper into the sofa, pulling him with me as I've got my arms wrapped around him. We were sitting on one of the sofas on the bus and watching some film, we had just finished our preformance for tonight and the other boys were out getting food whilst me and Lou decided to stay on the tour bus. He doesn't feel all that well, he was just exhausted or that's what he said. Well of course we all are tired, but he had stayed up late because his mum and sisters had come down and visited him so he wanted to spend as much time as possible with them. And it was also a way for us to have some alone time.

"That's good, I'm always thinking about you too. Day and night, night and day." He sang and then started to giggle. He had the most adorable giggle, it is high pitched but sweet and really cute. He turned his face and looked up at me with his beautiful bright blue eyes.

"I love you LiLi." He smiled and then pulled his face upwards so that he could meet my lips in a sweet kiss. And that's another thing I love about Louis in this zombie state of his, he is really cuddly and is always in the need for a kiss.

"Oh please, wasn't it enough that we had to see you do that at home? No you have to be all cuddly and snuggle on the tour too!" Some one groaned behind us. I pulled my lips from Louis' and saw the disappointed look on his face for only a brief moment, a disappointment we both shared and turned around to see that the boys were back. Niall and Zayn were stood behind a scarred looking Harry, but they were smiling and giggling about it all.

"It's not my fault that Liam is so damn you shouldn't really say something Hazza, I mean the way that you and Zayn are being when you're together doesn't even come close to this." Louis said with a smirk and then started to laugh along with Niall as Harry turned bright red.

"Shut up will you!" Harry chirped and then turned to look at a equally red looking Zayn. "Come on let's go and let them have their little fun." He said and took the food in one hand, Zayn's hand in the other which made the black haried boy smile big, and then they walked to the front of the bus.

"Gonna go and have a little fun of your own Harry?" Louis managed to say between his laugh attacs. Which Harry just gave him the middle finger in reply and that only made us laugh even more. Louis looked so adorable when he laughed, the way he screwed up up his face which gave him small smile wrinkles around his eyes was just too cute.

"What are you watching boys?" Niall asked and sat down on the other sofa accompaniedby his large Subway sandwich.

"I don't really know." I chuckled and looked on the screen where a big and cranky owl were talking to a little baby deer. Louis suddeny sat up straight and looked at me with eyes wide of shock.

"Are you serious? It's a classic! It's Bambie you baboon!" He shouted right in my face.

"First of all I know what Bambie is, it was just a really long time since I saw it last time. And secondly I've actually only been watching you this entire time and haven't really been paying attention to the film." I Explained with a little blush playing on my cheeks. Louis' expression softenedand he looked at me with heart eyes.

"Naw that's really sweet." Niall interrupted the moment with his cute irish accent. "Boy I'm sorry boys, but Lisa is coming so you can't be all couply and do fluffstuff." He said and looked at us apologetically. Lisa is Niall's gorgeous girlfriend, they have been dating for like five months now and were as strong as ever. She is really sweet, one of the most kind girls I know and she is also really bubbly and energetic so she and Niall is a perfect match.

It's not that we don't trust her with our secret, it's just it hasn't been the right time to tell her. I mean it was pretty hard to tell our familys, let alone the boys. It's not that they were mad or disgusted or something, they were just really surprised, no-one had expected us to get together, more Harry and Lou. But like Louis use to say "Opposites match." I guess that's kind of true, I mean he's really out going, goofy, has a strong personallity, is pretty childish and the one who gets us into the most troubles, and I say this in the most loving way possible! And then there's me I'm shy, not especially talkative,but that's really gotten better since I got together with Lou, and I'm the one who worries the most and watch out for the others the most. It isn't for nothing that I'm being called "Daddy Direction."

"Oh it's okay Niall, I already knew that these two are together. Just as I know that Harry and Zayn are. Well they aren't really a couple, I think. Fuck buddies more likely. But who knows, maybe their relationship develops into something more." A light bubblyvoice came from behind. I turned around for the second time today and there she was, as beautiful as ever. Even though I knew that our secret is safe with her, I couldn't help that I felt distressed and a bit scared.

"How can you know all that?" Niall asked with a look of horror plastred on his face.

"Well first of all sweetie, I'm not stupid and I've got eyes, secondly Lottie told me yesterday." She giggled and sat down in Niall lap.

"But why did Louis' sister..." Niall started but got interrupted as Lisa brought her arms around his neck to pull him in for a tender kiss, shutting him up.

I looked away from the happy couple and brought my eyes to the only interesting thing in this room, well in this world really. Louis. It looked like he was in deep thoughts, which didn't happen all that often, so it must be something serious.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked lowly which brought his focus on me. The look of worry disappeared when he looked into my eyes and a little smile played on his pink lips. All I wanted to do was to pull him close and snog him sensless.

"Oh just something Fliss asked yesterday." He smiled a secretive smile as if he didn't want me to know what it was, but I am going to find out!

"Which was? And what was your answer?" I asked, but the look on his face told me that he wasn't going to tell me.

"Keep on dreaming Payne." He chucked and turned his focus back to the TV, ignoring me completely.

"I'm going to bed." I said and stood up suddenly which made Louis tumble to the floor. Louis groaned in complain and gave me a disapproving look. Join me. I mouthed to him which made him smile and turn into a lovely shade of pink.

...

"So what did Fliss ask you yesterday?" I asked carefully as we lay in bed a while later, we had to lay pretty much on top of one another because of the size of the bunkbeds but none of us complained really. It was just cosier and I was laying closer to the boy I love with all my heart. He looked down at me, seeing that he was "on top" of me, he didn't say anything for a little while just roamed his eyes over my face.

"She got me thinking, she asked why our relationship was so secret and said that no-one would me mad at us if we only showed them true love. And then when Lisa told us that she already knew and she wasn't disgusted, or at least didn't look disgusted, it got me thinking, why can't we tell the world, what is so creepy about us being a couple?" He asked all in one big breath, with a sad frown upon his beautiful face.

"First of all, your sister is so cute and brilliant. Secondly if you want to tell them it's up to you, I'm all in." I smiled. "And it's not disgusting at all, it's a part of who we are and if they can't take it, then it's their problem." I whispered and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'm ready yet Liam. I'm sorry." He gave me a weak smile and then looked away from me.

"Look at me Lou." I said and when he did I continued. "I understand if you're not ready, and I'll wait until you are." I smiled and kissed his amazing lips this time. I'm not ging to be one of those who pressuresthe other one into something they're not ready for.

"Thank you LiLi." He breathed, leaned his head in the crook of my neck and then closed his eyes, his breaths becoming deeper and deeper by the minute.

"Anything for you Louis." I smiled and kissed the crown of his head. The boy in my arms is just perfect, utterly perfect, nothing can ever change that. I feel so sorry for people who doesn't get to experience this, real love.

"I can wait on you forever."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>What did you think? Review and please let me know! Thanks! :D<strong>**

****Thanks for reading! :D xxx****


End file.
